


Confissão

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, drunk people
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Kagura poderia acusar Okita Sougo de muitas coisas, mas jamais de que ele não sabia deixar uma forte impressão.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 7





	Confissão

**Author's Note:**

> Mais um plot de gente bêbada, nos quais sou especialista. Depois dessa, nunca mais consegui escrever uma okikagu... estou precisando voltar às origens.  
> > Escrita em 2019!

Kagura não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos, e menos ainda, no fato de estar carregando aquele peso morto em seus preciosos ombros. 

Era apenas três horas da tarde de um domingo ensolarado. Shinpachi e ela haviam sido convocados para tomar conta de Gintoki que se encontrava bêbado num dos bares de Kabukicho. Ao chegarem lá, constataram que eles não foram os únicos a serem chamados, mas também, Hijikata.

Os três se encararam momentaneamente, e então, dividiram a atenção entre os outros três indivíduos na mesa: dois deles ainda meio acordados, um, completamente apagado. Não faziam ideia de como acabaram se embebedando juntos, já que primeiramente, nem existia um motivo especial para celebrarem, porém, algumas pessoas não precisam disso. 

Kagura só percebeu que se encontrava numa espécie de competição silenciosa, quando Shinpachi e Hijikata foram rápidos o suficiente e escolheram quem iriam carregar, deixando para ela o seu pior pesadelo.

Kagura encarou o topo da cabeça de Okita Sougo, fazendo uma careta para os demais enquanto o cutucava na bochecha com a ponta da sapatilha.

— Por que _eu_ deveria carregar esse sadista?

Hijikata começou logo após dar uma profunda tragada no cigarro que até então descansava inerte em seus lábios.

— Você é uma Yato…

— A mais forte de nós, Kagura-chan — Shinpachi completou, ajeitando os óculos enquanto Gintoki enlaçava o pescoço de Hijikata, obrigando-o a juntar-se a ele enquanto murmurava palavras indecifráveis.

— Tem mais condições de carregar um corpo desacordado — finalizou o vice comandante demoníaco, a voz estrangulada, tentando livrar-se do aperto de Gintoki, falhando miseravelmente.

Kagura semicerrou os olhos, levando o mindinho até o nariz. Não comprava a história deles de forma alguma.

— E vocês demoraram quanto tempo para inventar essa desculpa esfarrapada? Acham que só porque sou a mais nova aqui vou acreditar em qualquer porcaria que me disserem?

Hijikata e Shinpachi trocaram olhares inseguros, tempo que Kagura utilizou para analisar a situação. De jeito nenhum relaria suas mãos no já seminu Kondo, e Gintoki estava especialmente irritante naquele dia, mas se teria que carregar um corpo desacordado, que fosse o dele — o qual ela cuidaria de desmaiar pessoalmente, em respeito a sua relação com ele.

Porém, Kagura não teve tempo de inverter seu papel na situação, já que Hijikata e Shinpachi apressaram-se em retirar Gintoki e Kondo do estabelecimento, atropelando metade dos clientes no caminho. Os gritos e xingamentos de Kagura de nada adiantaram. 

Kagura suspirou, voltando sua atenção para Sougo, que não havia se movido um milímetro sequer. 

Amaldiçoou-os mentalmente. 

Para começo de história, Kagura não se lembrava do Yorozuya ser obrigado a cuidar dos problemas do Shinsengumi, mas para ser sincera, também não fazia ideia de quando os problemas deles não passaram a ser uns dos outros.

Ainda repleta de má vontade, Kagura ergueu Okita Sougo pela gola do casaco, escorando-o contra a parede enquanto pensava na melhor forma de — _arrastá-lo_ — carregá-lo pela rua. Decidiu por fim passar um dos braços do capitão da primeira divisão sobre os ombros, a cabeça dele pendendo pesadamente para frente, enquanto deixava o bar.

A Yato apertou os olhos contra o sol escaldante. Deveria abrir sua sombrinha, mas não era fácil carregar aquele sadista e proteger-se ao mesmo tempo, o que piorou ainda mais seu mau humor. Estava calor o suficiente por conta própria, mas o corpo de Sougo contra o dela só a fazia suar ainda mais. 

— Talvez aqueles dois idiotas devessem ter levado isso em consideração! — murmurou entredentes.

Os quatro não passavam de quatro pontos distante no horizonte, o que não lhe dava a opção de tentar barganhar uma troca de parceiros.

Ela andou por várias quadras, resistindo o máximo possível ao cansaço, mas se viu obrigada a parar na sombra de um beco, o único lugar refrescante o suficiente ao alcance.

Kagura escorou o corpo de Okita Sougo contra a parede, deixando o dela deslizar logo ao lado. Abanou-se algumas vezes, desejando estar na paz da sede do Yorozuya, antes de voltar-se para o capitão. A Yato sentou-se de frente para o capitão, segurando ambas as faces dele de forma nada gentil, apertando-as em excesso.

— Ei, não acha que já passou da hora de parar de abusar da minha boa vontade?!

Ela esperou, mas nada além de um sussurro desconexo veio da parte dele.

— O que disse? Pare de fingir, idiota! Eu sei que-...

Kagura calou-se no exato momento, ou melhor, foi obrigada a calar-se, já que a mão de Sougo cobriu a boca dela. Seus olhos avermelhados fitaram os dela, um tanto desfocados, mas ainda sim, demonstrando ciência do que fazia.

— Faz… faz um tempo — começou, pausadamente — que tenho tentado te dizer isso…

As mãos dele liberaram a boca dela, as dela, foram recolhidas sobre as pernas. Sougo estava mais sério do que o normal, embora lutasse para manter a cabeça firme. Talvez fosse um efeito da bebida. Era isso, certo?!

— China, eu…

Kagura esperou. Por algum motivo, seu estômago parecia abrigar centenas de borboletas.

— Você o quê? — perguntou ela, a meia voz.

— Eu…— ele inclinou-se um pouco para frente, apoiando as mãos no chão. — Eu acho.. que vou vomitar.

Sougo mal conseguiu terminar de avisá-la antes de performar sua promessa ali mesmo no beco, na forma de um belo arco-íris. 

Kagura fez uma careta, levantando-se de imediato, deixando-o naquele mesmo lugar.

Não fora um discurso muito longo, mas Kagura não poderia acusar Okita Sougo de não saber passar uma mensagem.

Abrindo a sobrinha, foi direto para casa, culpando aquele calor infernal pela aceleração repentina de seu coração. 


End file.
